Amortentia
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: Lily went to Snape's House for a surprise visit. An accident happened, leading them to do something that they shouldn't be doing at all. Rated: M (A SeverusxLily FanFiction that I might just continue/rewrite)


**DISCLAIMER: As always, Harry Potter is not mine. What I do own is this FanFiction and my wild imagination.**

**A/N: Here's another Snily Fanfiction that I have written in a very short time. I might just continue it or put some more "action" or "details" to the, "you-know-what" scene. Let me know what you think, please? Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Warning: It has a bit of adult content. Just a bit.**

* * *

**Amortentia**

* * *

Snape's small and dimly lit home had a basement which served as his Potions Making Room. When he was too bored to read books, he'd always spend his time inside his basement, brewing potions and experimenting with herbs and little animals.

One time, when he was busy brewing a certain potion, something happened — Lily Evans came over to visit him.

"Sev?" said Lily. Snape could hear her sweet voice from below the basement.

"That woman always forgets how to knock the door before entering my home." muttered Snape, but he did not mind. Smirking he was as he went up to his living room to welcome his lovely visitor

"Lily, what brings you here?" asked Snape, gazing at Lily's slender back and long red hair. She was wearing a beautiful floral dress.

"Sev!" Lily turned on the spot then approached her best friend with open arms. "I just missed you, that's all." whispered the redhead as she wrapped her arms around Snape.

"You just can't resist me, can you?" replied Snape, laughing, as he tied his arms around Lily's waist

"Stop that, Sev! — Oh! And where have you been hiding?" said Lily when they finally pulled away.

"I was in the basement." said Snape, gazing at Lily's bright green eyes.

"And what were you doing down there?" Lily raised a scarlet eyebrow and had folded her flawless arms together.

"Brewing." said Snape shortly, looking down at Lily smugly.

"Let me see your work, Sev." said Lily as she bossily walked past Snape and made her way down to the basement. Snape just sighed and followed her.

"What potion are you making?" Lily studied a boiling cauldron.

"Well, you can easily figure that out." said Snape, watching Lily from behind. Silence fell for a moment.

"AHA! This is a love potion!" Lily said loftily. But then, she frowned. "But I think there's something wrong with it." She took the lone spoon from the table and attempted to taste the potion.

"Lily, NO!" yelled Snape. But it was too late.

Lily Evans just swallowed a spoonful of love potion right down to her stomach. Wild ecstasy had instantly overwhelmed her. Her determined green eyes had turned into dreamy ones. She had lost her grip on the spoon, which fell helplessly on the floor. Snape gaped at Lily's figure. The redhead stood still for a moment, petrified. Silence fell over the basement.

"Lily?" said the terrified Snape, reaching out to Lily. "Are you alright?"

Then to his surprise, Lily threw her head back and her frail knees gave in to her weight.

_She was collapsing. _

Snape quickly broke her fall by locking an arm around her. Fear was written all over his face when he gently spun Lily's body around.

"LILY?!" said Snape, frantic he was as he set aside Lily's red hair from her porcelain face.

"Sev..." replied Lily dreamily, her eyes closed, her cherry lips smiling. Snape sighed in relief. He almost thought that he had poisoned her.

"What were you thinking Li—" Snape was stopped by a pair of lips.

_ It was Lily's. _

She dug her fingers into Snape's black locks. She was kissing her immensely hard that the tall man had to catch for his own breath. He slowly closed his black eyes. The redhead could feel Snape's lips smiling against hers. Lily had even pushed herself against Snape, which made him moan in satisfaction. And when Lily had pulled away from Snape, both had exchanged hot breaths.

"_I love you, Severus Snape._.." said Lily in a hushed tone.

_ "I knew it... You just can't resist me."_ Snape smirked at Lily before returning to their previous positions.

Then right before the couple knew it, they were already upstairs inside the bedroom. What happened within there, we do not know. And it will stay unknown.

Morning came, Snape woke up beside Lily. She was already awake, giggling at him.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"Something magical." said Lily. "And there's something I have to tell you."

"Go on." said Snape.

"Your love potion didn't work. It was missing a herb." said Lily smugly. Snape's mouth sagged.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue or not? I hope you enjoy reading!**


End file.
